The time we went on
by Legaciie
Summary: Maxon and America Schreave (I would reccomend this to be for 10 and up or 12 and up)


**So this is my second fanfiction, and I would say i'm noy bad but I wouldn't say im good either, hoep you enjoy and please feel free to review!**

It all started when I woke up in his arms, Maxon's arms his eyes were closed, piles of paperwork everywhere on the bed.

"Maxon Schreave you work to hard." I whispered

"Mmm" he groaned

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry"

He grabbed me tossing the papers off the bed and tackled me and started tickling me, the worst part is he knew where my ticklish spot is. My side.

"Haha! M-maxon! Stop!" I giggled loudly

"Never!" He undressed me and told me to go get ready for breakfest. He pushed me into the bathroom I got dressed and so did he, He again grabbed my threw me over his shoulder and raced down to the garden. He sat me down and went to talk to a maid and I couldn't make out what they were saying. He came back with a blanket and laid it on the ground.

"So America Schreave, How hast your first week as queen been?"

"I don't know you tell me" I used my finger as a signal for him to come closer, so he did and He came closer just inches away from my face, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me barely letting him get any breath. We kissed long, and gentle. Till a maid came and cleared her throat I pulled back blushing and she set breakfast in front of us first thing I noticed was the strawberry tarts.

"Maxon Schreave you spoil me to much."

"Oh I plan on much more than just spoiling you." I jumped to him laying my head on his gorgeously strong shoulders slowly eating my strawberry tart I looked up at him and his eyes looked so kind, I bit my lip, then reached up and kissed him, he kissed me back. Every moment we spent there I treasured, he laid back and I laid my head on his leg staring up at the sky.

"America."

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Maxon Schreave." He bent down and kissed me and I kissed him back, we held that moment for a while waiting to keep this moment, then we heard the alarm, he quickly got up pulling me up with him he ran.

"Maxon! I can't keep up!" I tripped.

"America!"

"I think I sprained it.." He quickly scooped me up and he ran to a dead end and pulled a lever he ran in and the doors closed. He set me down on a bench and kept touching the wall to find a light switch. The lights turned on. It was a dimly lit room, he found a basket with 2 pillows and 3 blankets, he laid two of the blankets down on top of each other and left the other one sitting in the corner. he grabbed me and sat me down on the blankets and put the pillows down, he took my shoes off. And found some bandages to rap my foot up.

"O-ow.."

"I'm sorry darling did that hurt?" It went silent again and laid my foot down on the other blanket. I leaned against him and looked into his eyes to let him know it was okay, He kissed me and I kissed him back, it was hard and long, we barely had breath, we took another kiss.

"Maxon I need help.."

"With what darling."

"This dress, I can't get out of it myself." He started undoing the button then the zipper. He pulled the dress and we tossed it to the side, he laid me down and he was on top of me, He started kissing my jawline down to my neck, I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and felt the strongness of his abs, I stared at him and he stared at me, we let that moment take over, then he started kissing me again. I got back in my dress, just incase someone comes in and does the sweep. We took the other blanket and he put his shirt back on, I turned on my left and he did too, he cuddled with me.

"Goodnight darling."

"I'm not your darling" I huffed

"Goodnight My love."

"Goodnight, I love you"

We had no idea how long it had been probably about 6 hours, then the doors opened. He thought I was still asleep, Maxon picked me up and grabbed my shoes as well, he told the guards to be quiet he walked me upstairs I peeked open my eye, and we weren't going to the infirmary, he took me to his room and laid me down. He came to my side and slept with me, I turned over and looked at him sleeping, he was so peaceful he almost looked like a little baby sleeping, a piece of his hair was in his face and I moved it.

"Love..?"

"Yes?" He gave a weak smile because of how tired he was. I gave him a little smooch on his cheek.

"Go to sleep." I started humming a song and he fell asleep fast. Soon after that I followed after him, My eyes started feeling like rocks.

 **So I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review, if you liked it then tell and I will make another chapter.**


End file.
